series_animadas_del_pasadofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los Autos Locos
thumb|265px Los autos locos (en inglés Wacky Races) es una serie de dibujos animados de la productora estadounidense Hanna-Barbera Productions sobre un grupo de 11 coches de carrera que compiten entre sí en diferentes carreras, con sus pilotos intentando ganar el título de «Piloto más loco del mundo». La serie era inusual por el gran número de personajes habituales, 23 en total. Esta serie fue inspirada por la película La carrera del siglo (1965). Se emitió originalmente en el canal de televisión estadounidense CBS entre el 14 de septiembre de 1968 y el 5 de septiembre de 1970. Se produjeron diecisiete episodios, cada uno de los cuales incluía dos carreras distintas, haciendo pues un total de 34 carreras. Sinopsis Entre los corredores estaban el estereotipado villano propio de la serie, Pierre Nodoyuna (Pierre "no doy una"), y su secuaz, el perro Patán. Nodoyuna lograba una gran ventaja y entonces, como Wile E. Coyote en los dibujos animados del Correcaminos, llevaba a cabo todo tipo de elaborados ardides para hacer que los demás corredores cayeran en trampas, se desviasen, pinchasen o se detuvieran, sólo para ver cómo le salía el tiro por la culata espectacularmente. La lección a aprender podría haber sido que Pierre contaba con uno de los coches probablemente más rápidos de la serie y habría ganado varias carreras si se hubiera concentrado en ellas, en lugar de preparar las trampas. Como Wile E. Coyote, Pierre Nodoyuna jamás ganaba. Muchos de los planes de Pierre son sospechosamente familiares a los usados en episodios del Correcaminos, lo que puede deberse al hecho de que Mike Maltese fuese guionista de ambas series. Uno de los planes originales para la serie era que las propias carreras serían parte de un concurso de televisión real con Merrill Heatter y Bob Quigley, el equipo responsable de la serie de televisión Hollywood Squares. El plan de Heatter y Quigley era que los concursantes apostasen a qué auto loco cruzaría primero la línea de meta. Corredores Los once participantes con sus números eran: * Número 1: El Rocomóvil, conducido por los Hermanos Macana (Piedro y Roco), dos trogloditas cubiertos con pelo como el Tío Cosa de La familia Addams, cuyo diseño fue reciclado para el Capitán Cavernícola. El automóvil es un pedrusco gigante con ruedas. A veces los Hermanos Macana reconstruían su coche desde cero usando sus porras, a la vez que las usaban para potenciar su motor, el cual en algún momento se revela que está ocupado por una criatura viva. Ostentan el mayor número de segundos puestos de la competición. Los Hermanos Macana llegaron 3 veces en primer lugar. * Número 2: El Espantomóvil, conducido por Los Tenebrosos (La Pareja Compleja): un corpulento humanoide y un vampiro de piel púrpura. Se trata de un coche con un pequeño campanario cuyo punto más alto está habitado por un dragón («con 1.000 llamaradas de fuerza») y varios fantasmas, vampiros, monstruos y brujas. El Espantomóvil es capaz de volar distancias cortas usando las alas del dragón. Los tenebrosos llegaron 3 veces en primer lugar. * Número 3: El Auto/Súper Convertible, conducido por el profesor Locovitch, un científico loco. Su coche, que en principio tiene forma de barco con ruedas, es capaz de transformarse casi en cualquier cosa. Locovitch suele ayudar con sus innumerables inventos a los demás corredores a pasar por diversos obstáculos e impedimentos que, bien por causas naturales o bien por obra de Pierre, se presentan en la carrera. También los usa, a su vez, para atacar a sus rivales. El Profesor Locovitch llegó 3 veces en primer lugar. * Número 4: El Stuka Rakuda, conducido por el Barón Hans Fritz, un as de la aviación (vagamente basado en el aviador alemán de la Primera Guerra Mundial El barón rojo Manfred von Richthofen). Es un híbrido de coche y avión, capaz de volar limitadamente, normalmente lo justo para sobrepasar por encima de los corredores (individual o colectivamente) y los obstáculos que se presentan en su camino. El Stuka Rakuda también tiene montada una ametralladora, la cual es usada esporádicamente. La antigüedad del Stuka hace que el barón suela perder el control de su automóvil (e incluso su hélice), en diversas ocasiones. Hans Fritz es el ganador de la primera carrera de la historia de los Autos Locos, See Saw To Arkansas. El Barón Hans Fritz llegó 3 veces en primer lugar. * Número 5: El Compact Pussycat, conducido por Penélope Glamour, una damisela en apuros. Es un coche femenino de color rosa sólo con accesorios maquilladores. Tales accesorios fallaban, actuando a veces como armas indirectas frente a los otros corredores; por ejemplo, haciendo que espuma de champú cayera sobre sus caras. Tiene un romance secreto con Pedro Bello, y siempre que está en apuros pide su ayuda, además de la de otros corredores. Penélope Glamour llegó 4 veces en primer lugar. * Número 6: El Súper Chatarra Special, conducido por el sargento Blast y el soldado Meekly, dos militares. Es un vehículo militar, mitad tanque, mitad jeep. El Súper Chatarra Special hace uso de sus accesorios de tanque durante la carrera, cañón incluido. En ningún momento de la serie se mencionan los nombres propios de los pilotos en la edición española, conociéndoseles sólo como Sargento y Soldado. Pese a ser un vehículo robusto y potente, solamente llegaron 3 veces al primer lugar. * Número 7: La Antigualla Blindada, conducido por Mafio y sus pandilleros (de la Mafia del Hormiguero), siete irresponsables y cabezas huecas gánsters. Manejan un sedán de los años 1920. Su coche fue rebautizado como Chugabum en la secuela Los peligros de Penélope Glamour, donde también parece que ganó consciencia de sí mismo. La pandilla es confundida por los agentes de la ley con delincuentes reales, normalmente a causa de Nodoyuna, lo que les supone entrar en extravagantes situaciones, como hacerse pasar por los enanitos de Blancanieves, equilibristas de circo o jóvenes scouts. Su mejor baza para avanzar posiciones es la «Potencia de Fuga», consistente en que los pandilleros usen sus piernas para propulsar a la antigualla. Mafio y sus pandilleros llegaron 4 veces en primer lugar. * Número 8: El Alambique Veloz (de Arkansas), conducido por Lucas el granjero y el Oso Miedoso (a veces llamado oso Burbujas), un cateto que duerme la mayoría del tiempo, acompañado de un oso cobarde, desplazándose en un carro de madera propulsado por una estufa de carbón. La estufa es el punto flaco del Alambique, cosa que los competidores aprovechan a su favor. Lucas emplea rudimentarias técnicas para avanzar en las carreras. Miedoso (haciendo honor a su nombre) teme todo lo que acontece en la carrera, poniendo a prueba (y a veces entorpeciendo) al buen Lucas. Lucas el granjero y el Oso Miedoso llegaron 4 veces en primer lugar. * Número 9: El Superheterodino, conducido por Pedro Bello. Es un drag racer con dos grandes ruedas traseras, que suele caerse a pedazos debido a su alta fragilidad (aunque Bello lo niegue permanentemente). Está enamorado de Penélope Glamour, y le ayuda en todo lo posible. Pedro Bello llegó 4 veces en primer lugar. * Número 10: El Troncoswagen, conducido por Brutus y Listus, un leñador y un castor en una carreta de madera con sierras circulares en lugar de ruedas. Esto les da la habilidad de cortar casi cualquier cosa, dañando o destruyendo objetos. Son conductores muy agresivos y no dudan en rebanar en dos a su rival a la hora de adelantar. También emplean artefactos cortantes para abrirse paso por los obstáculos de la carrera. Listus colabora también en estas situaciones. Brutus y Listus llegaron 3 veces en primer lugar. * Número 00: El Súper Ferrari (El auto doble cero), conducido por Pierre Nodoyuna y Patán, los protagonistas de la serie. Se trata de un coche increíble a reacción, con cientos de armas ocultas. Intentan perjudicar lo máximo posible a sus competidores, con el único propósito de asegurarse la victoria. Esta obsesión de Pierre solía acarrearle una pérdida de tiempo valioso, haciéndole perder muchas posibles ocasiones de victoria. De hecho, en todo el ciclo jamás ganó una carrera. Resultados de las carreras El programa mostraba el resultado de las carreras al final de cada episodio, pero nunca hubo un determinado sistema de puntuación general. Éstos son los resultados: Secuelas y series parecidas El personaje de Penélope Glamour protagonizó en 1969 una secuela, Los peligros de Penélope Glamour. También en 1969, Pierre Nodoyuna y Patán aparecieron en su propia secuela, El escuadrón diabólico, donde eran aviadores de la Primera Guerra Mundial y trataban de capturar a un palomo mensajero enemigo. La idea básica en la que se basaban Los autos locos fue usada de nuevo por Hanna-Barbera en años sucesivos. A finales de los años 1970 la serie La carrera espacial de Yogi estaba protagonizada por personajes de Hanna-Barbera como el oso Yogi, Huckleberry Hound y otros que competían entre ellos por el espacio exterior (y daban esquinazo a un villano y su secuaz canino). A principios de los años 1990, la serie sindicada Wake, Rattle and Roll incluía un segmento titulado Fender Bender 500, que una vez más protagonizaban Pierre Nodoyuna y Patán (y su Súper Ferrari Especial), esta vez compitiendo contra el oso Yogi, Winsome Witch y otras estrellas de Hanna-Barbera, en esta serie si se ven ganar algunas de las carreras en las que participan. Sobre el año 2000 se produjo un videojuego basado en la serie de televisión para la Dreamcast. Referencias culturales * Algunos personajes de la serie están claramente basados en personajes de La carrera del siglo de Blake Edwards (1965). Penélope Glamour asumió el aspecto de Maggie DuBois, interpretada por Natalie Wood, incluyendo hasta el tono exacto de rosa de uno de sus trajes y el parasol. Pierre Nodoyuna tiene mucho en común con la representación del Profesor Fate de Jack Lemmon, aunque éste tenía un secuaz no canino en el forma de Max Meen (Peter Falk). Esta pareja se da el gusto de cometer actos de sabotaje parecidos y Max tiene la misma habilidad para equivocarse que Patán. Aunque el coche del Profesor Fate no se parece en casi nada al Súper Perrari Especial, sí lleva el familiar pincho en el morro y está equipado con cortina de humo, cañón y otros artilugios variados. Las similitudes físicas, particularmente entre Maggie BuBois y Penélope Glamour, pueden verse en la carátula del video cassette. * Tanto en Los autos locos como en Los peligros de Penélope Glamour, las asociaciones de Penélope Glamour con Mafio y sus pandilleros explotan indirectamente el cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, en las que alguna vez Pedro Bello se asemeja al personaje del príncipe azul. * El rapero underground Daniel Dumile hace una referencia a «Pierre Nodoyuna y Patán con su risa enferma» en la canción Accordion de su disco Madvillainy en colaboración con el productor Madlib. * El rapero underground Saafir afirma en la canción Swig of the Stew de su álbum de debut Boxcar Sessions que «Pierre Nodoyuna nunca habría podido dominarme». * Los autos locos ha tenido también influencia sobre la animación japonesa. Al menos tres animes han producido un especial al estilo de Los autos locos, incluyendo automóviles estrafalarios al estilo de la serie. Durante los años 1980, la productora de anime Artmic (actualmente AIC) produjo Scramble Wars, protagonizada por versiones SD de personajes de Bubblegum Crisis, Gall Force y otras series de Artmic. La productora Sunrise (de Bandai) también produjo un especial parecido, como parte de la serie de OVAs SD Gundam que autoparodiaba la serie Gundam. Éste es quizás el más directo homenaje a Los autos locos, pues el episodio transforma a uno de los personajes, el as chiflado Yaza Gable de Zeta Gundam, en uno al estilo de Patán, incluyendo un morro de perro y una risa áspera y sofocada. En 1993, Tatsunoko Productions publicó un OVA especial al estilo de Los autos locos en el que aparecían los personajes de su popular y longeva serie Time Bokan, así como sus secuelas Yattaman, Zendaman y Otasukeman. * La serie animada El laboratorio de Dexter incluyó una parodia de Los autos locos en el episodio Los autos locos de Dexter, en la que los principales personajes de la serie (Dexter, Mandark, los padres de éste, los de Dexter, Dee Dee y su amigo imaginario Koosie, Mono y la Agente Honeydew, y los Amigos de la Justicia: Major Glory, Klunk y Valhallen) competían corriendo en un rally hasta Burbank (California). Los créditos de inicio de Los autos locos, la banda sonora y su narrador también fueron parodiados. El ganador es indirectamente el nº 4 (los padres de Mandark) pero pilotado por un agente de policía, con lo cual quedaría descalificado. No se revela oficialmente a los ganadores, pero observando fotograma a fotograma la photo finish, el resultado es Dexter primero, Dee Dee y Koosie segundos, y Mono y Honeydew terceros. * La serie animada Alejo y Valentina realizó una parodia de Los Autos Locos en el segundo episodio de la segunda temporada, titulado "La Carrera Loca". En ella la mayoría de personajes hasta ese momento conocidos participaron en la carrera. Los corredores incluían a Alejo, Valentina, Carlitox y Colorín, El Viejo del Bastón, Matías, Cacho y Gregory, El Negro y un amigo, el policía y su mayor, el pack de duendes, y por último en el papel de Nodoyuna y Patán, estaban el Ratón y Ricardo, quien de antemano posee la risa del perro Patán. Al final los ganadores fueron Gregory y Cacho. Incluían una música parecida a la serie original y también el narrador. Lista de capítulos # Si no me alcanzas, llegaré primero a Arkansas (1968; See-Saw to Arkansas) # Una carrera sin sentido hacia limón partido (1968; Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist) # En camino hacia Wyoming (1968; Why Oh Why Wyoming) # Rompiendo marcas hacia Yellow Rock (1968; Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock) # Exploradores dispersos (1968; Scout Scatter) # Vía libre a las ruedas locas (1968; Free Wheeling to Wheeling) # La carrera de Baja-ha-ha (1968; The Baja-Ha-Ha Race) # Un participante no invitado (1968; Real Gone Ape) # Carrera de arriba abajo en la montaña rusa (1968; By Rollercoaster to Upsan Downs) # La carrera de la batalla de a que no me Arkansas (1968; The Speedy Arkansas Traveller) # La invasión yankee (1968; The Zippy Mississippi Race) # Una mansa e inofensiva carrera (1968; Traffic Jambalaya) # Carrera de rebote a Chilicote (1968; Hot Race at Chillicothe) # Carrera entre madera (1968; The Wrong Lumber race) # Locura en el camino a Roca Dura (1968; Rhode Island Road Race) # La carrera más helada del siglo (1968; The Great Cold Rush Race) # Una carrera loca empieza y está loca de pies a cabeza (1968; Wacky Race to Ripsaw) # Piensa bien y aceitarás (1968; Oils Well That Ends Well) # Maratón a Washington (1968; Whizzin' to Washington) # Un futuro incierto en la carrera del desierto (1968; The Dipsy Doodle Desert Derby) # A Tin-Marín llegaremos al fin (1968; Eeny, Miny Missouri Go!) # Una carrera muy movida en los pantanos de La Florida (1968; The Super Silly Swamp Sprint) # La carrera de asaltos y saltos (1968; The Dopey Dakota Derby) # Hay que correr hasta Delaware (1968; Dash to Delaware) # ¿Conoces el camino a Yo No Sé? (1968; Speeding for Smogland) # Inter Raleigh es la meta (1968; Race Rally to Raleigh) # A Pensil Pensilvania o que me aplasten (1968; Ballpoint, Penn. or Bust!) # Camino libre a Villa Calibre (1968; Fast Track to Hackensack) # La carrera ski roto (1968; The Ski Resort Road Race) # La carrera de Cayo a Cayo (1968; Overseas Hi-Way Race) # La batalla de la carrera a Villa Bella (1968; Mish-Mash Missouri Dash) # Idaho a go-go (1968; Idaho a Go-Go) # Carrera a Chaparrera (1969; Race to Racine) # La carrera a través de la árida montaña (1969; The Carlsbad or Bust Bash) Enlaces externos * Opening Español de la Serie * It's the Wacky Races! (inglés) * Capítulos de los autos locos! (latino) Categoría:Series y personajes de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1970 Categoría:Series de televisión iniciadas en 1968 Categoría:Programas de televisión finalizados en 1970 Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México Categoría:Series de televisión animadas